Winter in New York
by xxtwistedstormxx
Summary: When a mysterious blue blur is caught on a camera by SHIELD, and the strange cold weather surrounding New York, the Avengers must get to the bottom of it. And it might even lead the group of heroes to meet a young winter spirit in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

"So you want us to hunt down some guy flying through New York?"

All eyes swiveled from Tony back to the blurry video screen behind Nick Fury. The image was fuzzy, unfocused and not the best quality in the world. You could barely make out the blue blur planted in the middle, surrounded by tall sky scrapers. It was obvious it was human but was impossible to see the face of the flying person.

"Yes." Fury emotionless face and narrowed eyes only made Tony throws his hands in the air, looking at the rest of the Avengers.

"Why?!" He huffed, resembling a five year old (minus the prickly small beard dancing across the billionaires face).

"Tony, there has been a strange weather spike in New York, ever since this thing appeared," Natasha said while motioning her hand back to the screen, "and figuring who the hell this person is might help explain why there's a blizzard."

"Perhaps it's what they call Global Warning." Thor suggested, his electric blue eyes moving to everyone's faces as he frowned.

"Thank you!" Tony cried.

Captain Steve Rogers leaned back in his chair, eye brows knitting together. His blonde hair was neatly combed back as usual.

"I agree with Natasha, and Fury." Captain America finally said.

Clint raised his hand, nodding curtly and agreeing. Bruce followed, sending a small wince at Tony with his defeated look.

"It's final. Find this," Fury pointed back to the screen, "bring it back here."

"Guys, what if it's just like a blue bird?! It could just be some random dude wanting to fly! Fury is getting his panties in a twists just cuz the guy probably doesn't have a flying license." Tony Stark went on, his kidish voice whining loudly, and falling deaf to the Avengers ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone who has read this story I am sorry for the inconvenience. I did not write this, my little sister went on my Fanfiction account after I told her about my Rise of the Guardian and Avengers crossover idea. I'm sorry you had to read its horrible grammar and well… everything else about it. I went on my email and saw few reviews were people liked it. Surprising to me, but made her happy. She begged me to at least keep the first chapter, so I will be writing from there. Again I am so sorry for the inconvenience. Expect more chapters coming (but written by ME).

-Storm


	3. Chapter 3

_With all the reviews I'm getting, due to my sisters writing, is well… making me feel horrible. Most of you are asking why I am taking over her writing. But she went on my account, and took my idea. I will happily help her make her own account if she wants. But guys, you're going to have to deal with me writing this now. I promise it will follow the same way as hers but will be longer, and won't have as many grammar problems. Please be patient and put your trust in me._

_-Storm_

A lone figure stood atop a sky scraper. A crisp wind tossled the figures silvery hair, glinting like the crescent moon smiling down at New York. Deathly pale skin covered in blue veins had black sand softly sprinkled across it, mostly on the figures wooden staff. The shepherd like staff had various cracks forming in it, a glowing blue aura emitting from deep inside. Bare feet sat over an icy ground. The dark blue baggy sweater was crawling in frost like cobwebs, slithering across the thin fabric and grey pants. A perfect jaw, blinding snow white teeth and starry blue eyes sat on the males face, a handsome canvas.

But there was a problem. The canvas of the very much teenager looking face was sad, so tired, yet determined. Light blue lips were pursed together, his pixie nose wrinkling and slight bags hung under clouded eyes. A sigh escaped the male's lips just as the stars flickered, and the chilly wind curled around him more.

The boy standing on the tallest and brightest sky scraper in the Big Apple was Jack Frost.

Jack Frost, the small elf like winter spirit, the newest Guardian. His job was simple, spread fun, have snow ball fights with children of the world, give out snow days, make snowflakes flutter down from the sky, make someone stop crying, make someone smile. But, this week, his job was entirely different.

A ray of color buzzed around Jack before landing on his shoulder.

"Few more left Baby Tooth, just a few more…" the winter spirit murmured, leaning against his staff and bowing his head.

The ray of color was a humming bird, very small. But it had a beautiful human like face with one violet and blue eye. Her beak poked off the tiny face, little lips under it. Her feathered body was emerald, with rings of yellow and a rainbow like feathery head. Wings were just a blur, exactly like a humming bird, beating quickly and unable to be seen. Mini hands gently patted the teenage immortal face while small tweeting noises echoed from the girl humming bird, known as Baby Tooth.

"There's 'bout a few Nightmares left, then the kids will be Nightmare free." Jack said louder, "Then we go back to the Guardians. You excited to see Tooth?"

Baby Tooth bobbed her head, earning a quirky smile and laugh from the usual happy Jack.

"Me too. I'm sure they'll be proud, destroying all the nightmares here and all." Baby Tooth nodded again before flying behind him, nestling herself in his freezing hood.

Just as Jack got ready to dive of the building, the sound of light whistling was heard. It wasn't an ordinary whistle, more like the high pitch ring from a train. Or when Jack was flying through tight alleys and the wind hissed.

His intense eyes shot to the sky, studying it as he took a step back, pale knuckles tensing over his staff.

Then the winter spirit saw it. He saw the large fiery object hurtling towards him. With his instincts, and nibble skinny body, including his long limbs, saved him from chaos. He did a quick back flip and landed a few yards away. The object stabbed into the ground just where he was, denting the roof of the sky scraper.

"What the…"

It was a robot but much more advanced than North's simple Christmas gifts. This one stood towering taller than Jack, with broad shoulders like Bunny. Its armored face held two glowing eyes, and a straight mouth. The sound of gears twisting and turning were heard from underneath the freshly painted bloody red and gold armor. Its twitching hands flexed as the armored mask pulled back, revealing a human face.

"Names Tony Stark, and you sir, do not have a permit to be flying round' New York."


	4. Chapter 4

Tony Stark, the robot man, could somehow see Jack. It surprised the winter spirit greatly and left him with a slack jaw and blinking puzzled eyes.

"… _You can see me_?"

Tony waved a robotic hand over his intelligent brown eyes, holding the look as if they were thinking ten thousand things at a time. Ringlets of dark hair fell onto his forehead, escaping the armor covering the top of his head. The start of a prickled small beard danced across his chin. Tony, seeming thirty, put on a smirk.

"Well, why would I not kid? I'm not blind." His voice was easy going, quick and good at making fast comebacks in tight places.

Jack recoiled his head back, frowning. "But you're an adult."

"And you're a kid, flying through New York. Mind explaining that? Or how about coming with me?" Tony took a step towards him but froze as the Guardian lifted his staff in a threating like manner.

"Back off." The immortal teenager's voice sounded like a rusty knife, slowly dragging against a chalk board.

Tony raised both eye brows, taking another step and mumbling something inaudible. That's when Jack realized a small ear piece was hooked to his ear, a red light blinking from it. In a flash of blue Jack fell back, toppling off the building. Tony Stark yelped and ran over, only to be blown back as Jack Frost shot back up.

Jack floated in midair, his staff in a death grip as he glared down at Tony. "Leave me alone robot dude, I'm working."

Tony raised his robotic hand at Jack, a vibrant light appearing around it.

"You asked for it kid."

Jack barely dodged the beam of light. He sidestepped in midair and let the shot whizz pass.

Tony's armored mask pulled back onto his face. Both eyes glowed with life as he crouched ready to take off into the air.

"Catch me if you can tin can!" Jack laughed, a full hearty laugh, sounding so different for some reason.

He spun around, cutting through the air like a blade. The same high pitched whistle was heard again as Tony Stark took after him. Another beam of light was shot at him. Jack spiraled in air, dodging it and snickering again. He could hear Tony snarling from behind, frustrated.

Suddenly Baby Tooth was soaring next to Jack, babbling and tweeting a hundred miles an hour. The winter spirit ignored her and tucked the small Tooth Fairies helper back in his hood.

The chase was longer than Jack wanted. The robotic man didn't get tired. He constantly threw beams of light from his hands at Jack. The newest Guardian could easily dodge them and would laugh loudly after each miss. But, he was starting to tire, and he knew he should be hunting Nightmares._ NOT_ being hunted by some strange tin can.

Then, cackling from the night sky like magic, lighting appeared. Jack gasped and was sent reeling back, hitting into Tony. The winter spirits staff was sent tumbling from his hands. Before Jack Frost knew it, he was flailing his arms, plummeting down to New York's ground.

The wind rustled around him, screaming just like Baby Tooth as she struggled to free herself of Jack's hood. The distant sounds of Tony cursing were fading away as he dropped more. Jack couldn't scream. His eyes were wide; his mouth formed the perfect "o". He hadn't expected this kind of death for an immortal. Jack had pondered that maybe he'd be attacked by Pitch, or just forgotten by his new believers. But never, ever, ever had he believed his death would be a clumsy mistake.

And then, Jack wasn't falling anymore. Everything was frozen. Nothing moved.

Jack Frost's blurry eyes focused and he found himself in the arms of _him_.

_ That Norse God. _

Thor hadn't changed much. He still had long dirty blonde hair, and a rugged God like face. His electric blue eyes were like a stormy sky, rumbling and thundering. A blood red cape billowed around him, over his silver steel armor. Thor was taller than the robot man, with buff arms and chest.

Jack hissed as he jumped from Thor's grip, realizing they were back on a roof again. He backed up from the Norse God and Tony Stark, who stood right in front of him.

_They have my staff…_

"You gave us a scare kid," Tony breathed a sigh of relief, his mask pulling back again.

Thor stared wide eyed at Jack Frost, recognition pilling across her features.

"Jokul Frosti?!" His bellowing voice was aimed at Jack who was now trebling with anger, fists clenched.

"Wait wait wait, Thor, you know him?!"

A memory from years ago moved before Jack's eyes.

_"Loki!" Jack laughed, ducking and struggling in the older boys grip._

_ The young Loki looked down at him, snickering, and his acid green eyes filled with joy. His raven black hair was slicked back and he had pale skin. _

_ "Jokul, brother did not tell me you were coming to Asgard!" Thor was now there, grinning._

_ "I wasn't, but then this ol' goof teleported me here. I'm happy at Earth thank you very much."_

_ "Sounds lonely," Loki said while shrugging, ruffling Jacks white hair before the winter spirit tackled him. Thor joined in, the three young boys laughing. The bright outline of Asgards towers were behind them, the sun pulling from behind it an-…_

"YOU!" Jack roared, taking a step to Thor. A deadly look of pain was in his eyes, and his teeth were grinding together. The temperature dropped and the staff in Tony's hands shook.

Then something wacked the winter spirit in the back of the head, making him crumble to the ground unconscious. Captain Steve Rogers stood there, holding his red white and blue shield while looking down at the boy.

"Thor, you have some explaining to do to Director Fury. And all of us," Captain America muttered, slowly raising his head to the Norse God and Iron Man.

None of the Avengers notice the ray of colors, Baby Tooth, quickly fly off, frantic for the other Guardians.

Well, here is the next chapter. Thank you all for the lovely reviews that have made me smile and cry for joy. So, how does Jack know Thor? Find out next time in Winter in New York!

-Storm


	5. Chapter 5

To say Jack Frost had a head ache was an understatement. He felt more like a truck rolled over him seven billion times before having a dozen of Pitch's nightmares trample every bone in his body.

Jack's eyes were squinted closed, but he could still feel a bright light over his eye lids, crawling over his deathly pale skin and blue tinted bare foot feet. Cautiously, glowing azure eyes fluttered opened, gazing up at whiteness.

Pure white, like freshly fallen snow, or his own teeth.

The winter spirit's nibble hands slowly clenched, feeling the cold, metal and also white ground. His ears rang and vibrated as he sat up while gingerly running his hands through tossled silvery hair. Jack looked around while frost curled off of him, trailing across the ground and walls.

_Walls_?

Jack jumped up, crouched down and his head snapping to all directions. The new surroundings were not good. Not good at all. He was in a room. A closed white room, no windows or doors. The room was small and had just enough room for the Guardian to pace around.

"What in the name of MiM!?" He roared, spinning in a circle as unsteady breaths crumpled from his dead lips. Jack Frost had to admit he was scared and claustrophobic. No winter spirit should be cooped up or have their staff taken-…

_My staff!_

Jack realized that his trusty power conductor was gone, no longer in safe keeping of his hands.

Memories came blowing into his head. The robot, someone hitting his head from behind then… _him_, Thor.

Anger bubbled inside Jack as the rooms temperature lowered, icicles starting to form on the ceiling and the walls sounded like they were cracking as frost dug into them. He turned to the nearest wall and raised both his hands, a blue aura forming around him. In a flash, tendrils of thick snow were colliding into the wall, making the room shake.

Jack stopped, breathing heavily. The wall looked fine, so white, no cracks, just white. Without his staff, Jack had no power whatsoever to overcome this. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and mumbling, hoping maybe his captures would come. The Guardian of Fun could try conning himself out of this mess, but it was very unlikely.

Jack sighed, sure Bunny would be cursing his snowflake self to the moon at this moment. Or Tooth would be scolding him.

Jack froze, realizing Baby Tooth was nestled in his hood. He hoped she had somehow escaped and not been taken hostage too.

Suddenly, a nearby wall lowered itself into the ground, replaced by thick glass. Behind the glass was a man. The out of the blue appearance made Jack flinch.

The man had smooth chocolate brown skin and a roundish face with a black eye patch covering one of his beady eyes. A long leather jacket swept to his knees while his gloved hands were crossed, watching Jack Frost expectantly. He had a leader like aura, the calm yet intense face along with broad shoulders gave the look of someone who did not want to be messed with.

"Uh… hi?"

The man cleared his throat as he raised an eye brow at Jack's easy going tone.

"What's your name?" The African American man asked, well… it didn't sound like a question, more like an answer-or-else kind of thing.

Jack tapped his fingers against the glass while humming. "What's yours?"

"Director Fury, head of SHIELD," He said while giving Jack a wary look.

"I'm Jack Frost," the winter spirit said, leaning from his heels to toes. "Where's my staff?"

"In safe keeping."

Jack smirked, pacing in front of the glass, still humming Christmas carols. The song painfully reminded him of North. He already missed visiting the older Guardians big workshop, stealing cookies, or having North teach him how to build something.

"What are you, and why are you here?" Fury uncrossed his arms, his eyes following Jack.

"There's a reason why adults can't see us, and this is why." Jack groaned while motioning his hands to the white cell, "so why can you see me?"

"Answer the question, Frost." Fury's voice's was deathly low, trying to sound intimidating.

Jack snickered, his cheerful voice bouncing of the white walls.

"Don't try to pull that kind of stuff on me, just cuz' you and the Avengers saved the world last year doesn't mean I gotta do everything you say."

"Us beating a crazy God is a great reason why you should do what we say, now what are you?" Fury leaned closer to the glass, narrowing one good eye on the newest Guardian.

Jack's nostrils flared and he slammed one fist against the glass, frost like cobwebs already staining the ground under him.

"Loki wasn't crazy!" Jack Frost hissed, glaring at the taller man.

Fury frowned, "how do you know Loki?"

The room went silent as frost caked the glass, making Fury unable to see the teenager.

Then, a cold voice drifted from the room, growling with such hatred the Director of SHIELD didn't know was possible for a kid.

"Ask the one you call Thor…"


	6. Chapter 6

E. Aster Bunnymund, for the first time of his long life, was scared. He wasn't scared when a herd of large Nightmares circled him, pawing the ground and snarling viciously and hungrily. He wasn't scared when he was shrunken down and almost in the grasp of the Nightmare king. He wasn't scared in North's sleigh (yeah right). But today, in New York City, he was _very_ scared.

Bunny's grey furred ears twitched in all directions as his wide forest green eyes trailed over the roof of the sky scraper he stood on.

Baby Tooth buzzed around his ear, franticly waving her small hands and chirping in his ears. Bunnymund waved her away, nodding vaguely. He wished Toothiana were here. Translating humming bird wasn't his thing. Alas, she, Sandy, and North were busy. Christmas was approaching, and with Sandy's plus Tooth's twenty four hour jobs, they had no time.

When Baby Tooth came to North's workshop, forcing him to call a Guardian's meeting, she was talking so fast that Tooth only got out a few words.

Jack. Trouble. New York.

Bunny waved it off to the other Guardians and claimed that the childish winter spirit probably just got in a fight with another spirit. He told them that he'd handle it, but had problems getting past them all as they screamed things like "what if he had a problem with a Nightmare?!" or "it's Pitch!"

After having Baby Tooth lead him to this very spot, his heart got caught in his throat. The Guardian of Hope's paws started uncontrollable shaking, along with his big feet that quivered as he walked across the sky scrapers roof.

Baby Tooth's chirping seemed to fall to death ears as Bunny's nose twitched while he kneeled to the ground. His heavy grey paws felt the floor, his breath hitched while sweat beaded his furred forehead.

Frost covered the ground, along with a large crater with cracks crawling around it. A fight definitely happened, or something.

But there was no Jack Frost. No little Guardian with big blue eyes and a loud cheerful laugh. No spirit who was pain in Bunny's cotton tail.

Now, E. Aster Bunnymund was _scared_.

* * *

"You know him, don't you?"

Thor slowly looked up at the rest of his team, circled around one of the hundred tables in the Helicarrier. For once the demigod did not look strong. He did not look bold. He did not look brave.

Bags hung over his electric sapphire eyes. His gold hair fell into his face, coated with heavy wrinkles that were darkened by the dim lights. The lighting Gods meaty hands were gripping the chair in front of him, digging into it like knifes. The cape that usual billowed around him hung like the wings of a dead red robin. Shoulders were slumped forward and gave Thor the look as if he were small.

Not strong.

Not bold.

Not brave.

Horribly the opposite.

"Yes… I know the boy, Jokul Frosti…" Thor whispered, chuckling to himself.

The laugh was so dead, so sad, no smile. Fake.

Bruce leaned forward, opening his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Fury.

"How?"

The room grew silent. Clint, Tony, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, Fury. For once all quiet. Thor shakily sat in the chair while staring down at his hands.

"He… used to visit Asgard a few hundred years ago…"

Silence.

"Your people call him Jack Frost. A myth they say. But no, the boy is not a myth. He is real, and has lived for a long time."

A heavy sigh.

"He got along with Loki so… well. I grew jealous at times. Joku-… Jack was cold like him, a trickster like him. They got along."

"And then father, Odin, found out about the pesky Midgardian visiting our realm… He ordered… everyone to hunt the poor boy, drive him out," Thor put his head in his hands, chocking on his own breaths; "I partook in the hunt."

"The poor boy's face. W-we… I almost _killed_ him. Almost killed Loki's best friend. A few warriors drove him out, and we threatened him, beat him…"

Thor's voice broke and Natasha put one of her hands on his shoulder. One of the Avengers cleared their throats.

"I realize that Odin had us drive him out because of the probable appearance of the Boogeyman, Pitch Black."

Tony raised an eye brow, looking around the room then at Thor.

"The Boogeyman?"

"Just like Jack Frost, those myths are real. I believe Jack works with what you call Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and the Easter Bunny. They are called the Guardians. They protect children from Pitch, who spreads nightmares."

Fury tilted his head back, wrinkling his nose while inquiring.

"Are they a threat?" Fury didn't sound like he believed the whole story of this mere boy being 'Jack Frost', even if both the teenager and Thor claimed it.

Just as Thor opened his mouth to speak, blaring alarms echoed through the Helicarrier. Steve jumped up, shield already ready in hand. His intense eyes swiveled to his team.

"Intruder," Captain America muttered as Fury began rambling to his agents on his walkie talkie.

"Probably the Guardians you were talking about," Clint said.

Thor didn't look so sure.

* * *

Loud alarms woke Jack Frost from his slumber. He jumped up, cursing lightly that he was still stuck in the same room.

Suddenly everything lurched to the side, like if a plane was doing a loop. More alarms rang.

Jack regained his footing, eyes wide.

That didn't sound like Guardians.

And he was sure.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack felt the whole room lurch again, the sound of glass shattering through the air. The glass wall across from him, well the _used to be _wall, was sprawled across the floor in tiny pieces of shards. The winter spirit was free.

But freedom can mean many things, because just like the behind every closet door, there's a monster. And standing behind the opened wall was just that.

Pitch black grinned, showing of his sharp teeth as his rusty gold eyes glowed. The dead ashy grey skin pulled tightly across his long face cracked. His black cloak curled into shadows at the end, crawling into the cage like room Jack Frost stood in.

"Jackie, how wonderful to see you again…"

* * *

"You think this is those kid's friends trying to break him out of here?" Clint asked as he ran next to Natasha through the Helicarriers hallways.

The blinking red lights flashing through the large command ship of SHIELD reminded him of Natasha's hair. It billowed behind her like the tip of a paintbrush. Her emerald eyes darted at him for a second as they rounded a corner, a few guards carrying guns running past them.

"For some reason I don't think 'Santa Clause' would be doing this kind of thing to save the kid." She answered

Hawkeye, Clint, had to frown. He, just like the probable Avengers, didn't believe Thor's tale. The Tooth Fairy? Jack Frost? The Easter Bunny? Yes, the kid could have known Loki and Thor, but being something called a Guardian? It made no sense.

The alarms shook his thoughts as they rounded another corner.

And at this moment Clint Barton decided to dislike horses.

Waiting for both assassins was a large monster. It was in the shape of a horse, complete made of smoke and probably the size of a rhino. The heavy muscles adorning its chest and back rotated sickly. Its narrow face, bulging gold eyes and blood stained muzzle made both agents step back. The long neck sprouting from its chest was covered in ripples of black sand that mixed with the smoke. Four deadly hoofed feet stomped the ground almost hungrily, wanting to fight.

The monster reared up, roaring and showing of its spiked yellow decayed teeth. Dried up skin clung to the razor like canines as steam rose from its nostrils.

Clint tackled Natasha to the left, sending them both away as the horse reared back down and slammed its feet were they once used to stand. Natasha had already stood back up, fishing a communicator out of her pocket.

"Send help, area 7, I and Agent Barton are under attack!"

The monster snapped its gaze back to Clint and Natasha, pulling its triangular eyes back while hissing.

"Tasha, go! Watch the prisoner, I got this!" Clint sidestepped, dragging the horse's attention to him. He notched an arrow at the creature, determination crossing his stony face.

Natasha froze for only a second before sprinting down the hallway, drawing further from her partner and the sickening horse like beast.

"Has anyone ever told you you're not that pretty," through the flashing red lights, Clint watched the monster snap its lips together, drawing closer to him and crouching down.

His ears rang as he pulled the arrow back, smirking.

The beast lunged.

* * *

"What do you mean were already loosing engine one?!" Fury demanded Agent Hill, who like the dozen of agents in the room, were quickly typing into an advanced computer.

"Sir, there is something attacking it from the outside."

"I'm on it!" Tony's armored mask pulled back over his face before he ran out of the room, Thor following as the billionaire looked to be having trouble luging the large piece of metal covering him.

Bruce's eyes were fixed on a nearby window as the chaos around him continued. Red lights, alarms, Fury's orders, and the sound of frantic fingers slamming into each key of the computers. He tried to take deep breaths, not wanting _the other guy_ to appear.

_Calm_

_ Calm_

_ Calm_

That would be hard considering the black sand now curling over the outside of the window, covering it completely.

* * *

Steve Rogers was the first to make it to the teenagers cell. He had to hold back a shiver. The boy, or as Thor said was "Jack Frost", made the man out of time shudder.

He wasn't scary. The nibble boy looked the complete opposite.

But he was cold, very cold. And it brought horrible memories into the super soldiers mind.

As he ran into the room, Steve stumbled back, startled by the arrival of someone else already in the room. Glass lay across the ground, the cell destroyed. The white haired boy stood as stiff as a stick with his wide saucer eyes watching the figure that stood over the broken glass.

Steve had to admit he felt fear bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

The man was tall and slightly skinny, with spiked raven black hair. He had a long oval face that held stretched grey skin, a pointy nose, a sickening smile and bright, bright, bright rusty gold eyes. The man had a long black cloak and shadows curled around him.

He looked over his shoulder, studying Steve and his shield. The man then slowly smiled wider, cracks swimming across his cheeks.

"What do we have here?"

Steve took a step to the man, raising his shield and narrowing his eyes. The boy moved to the back of the cell, watching the scene with complete fear as the super soldier asked.

"Who are you?!"

The man smirked, tilting his head.

"The Boogey man."

The lights suddenly flickered as the "Boogeyman" laughed.

"Boo…"


	8. Chapter 8

Steve winced, his shield once again pulled in front of his chest as another deathly shot of black sand flew at him.

_Not really sure I can take much more of this, _he inwardly said, rolling to the left as yet again the 'Boogeyman' sent an arrow of the black sand.

The dark figure, Pitch, was strong. He moved like a trapeze man in a circus, dancing around the room, laughing cruelly and often retreating into the shadows. The room wasn't big, so Steve found himself stumbling around, spinning in all directions and having just enough time to swat away the 'Boogeyman's' attacks.

The boy was now in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall with one hand protectively over his side. Captain America wasn't sure if the teenager was hurt or just did not want to interfere with the quarrel.

Another arrow of shadows went for Steve's feet and he sidestepped, heavily smashing shards of glass on the ground.

"Steve Rogers! What do you fear, hmm?" Pitch formed in front of him, a large scythe curled in one of his grey palms.

Steve ducked down, lifting his shield as the blade was slammed down, the force sending him sliding back. The Man out of Time now actually believed that the boy could be the real myth, Jack Frost.

And the yellow eyed man he fought, Pitch, could actually be the Boogeyman.

"Oh now I remember! It's the same as Frosts! Water," Pitch snickered, the scythe being swung at Steve again after he regained his footing.

"Yes, yes, I remember. When you plunged into the ocean and the water slowly filled your lungs, slowly turned you into an ice-…"

The demon was cut off as Steve roared in anger, punching the Boogeyman right in the jaw. The surprised Pitch fell back, his yellow eyes blinking as he rubbed his chin.

Steve stood there, breathing heavily with his bright blue eyes narrowed on Pitch Black. His shield hang loosely in one hand and the flickering light above him sure gave Captain America a threatening look. The only sound occurring during the scene was Jacks heavy breaths flooding from his nose.

Pitch slowly pulled to his real height, trying to tower over the super soldier. His smile splitting across his dead grey face. The rusty gold eyes on the outside of his pointy nose glowed.

With a laugh, the Boogeyman leaned forward, the shadows bubbling behind him.

"But your true fear was about that Peggy Carter girl wasn't it? Losing her… having her and _everyone_ you knew die… Being alone … Having you stuck here! There all dead Steve Rogers. Sad isn't it?"

Steve's eyes widened, his mouth opening but no words coming out.

Pitch smirked, and then charged.

* * *

"What the hell is this stuff?!" Tony grumbled as he landed next to Thor atop the Helicarrier.

The large ship lurched to the side again as acid like steam rose from one engine.

Thor's somewhat cold eyes watched the strange black substance engulf one of the halfway working engines. The inky black dust clawed through the metal, bit by bit, and was very affective.

"This must be the work of Pitch Black. These are not the Guardian's doings. The Boogeyman is onboard," Thor said, clenching and unclenching his hammer.

Tony whirled around to the God of Thunder, his armored mask coming down.

"Wait a second Sparky, you weren't kidding about the whole myth talk thing?!"

Thor glanced at Iron Man, huffing.

"I do not lie, son of Stark!"

Tony opened his mouth to answer but the ship shuddered again. He almost lost his footing, but the perfectly balanced Thor caught his broad metal shoulder while nodding to the sickening black sand.

"We must stop it…"

Tony raised both eye brows before his armored mask curled back over his face.

"Wait a second, Sparky," the billionaire said "why is the Boogeyman here?"

Thor's lips pursed in a thin line before he muttered, "Jack Frost."

"So, we just need to get 'Jack Frost' out of here, somewhere safe like my amazing tower, and maybe the creepy Pitch Black guy won't find him. He'll leave this big piece of metal alone and countless agents won't die."

Before Tony knew it, Thor had engulfed him in a bear hug.

"Thou are genius Tony Stark! We must get Jack out of here!"

Tony shrugged, smirking from under his mask.

"I try," he said.

* * *

Natasha felt her heart stop.

It was a horrible feeling, and the long time agent had only felt it a few times.

Cold, everything was cold. And dark.

When she entered the prisoner's room, or what was left off it, her gun was immediately in her hands. Glass shards dribbled at the front of the doorway, and the heavily metal door was ripped clean of, particles of black sand sticking to it. If the Black Widow didn't know better, she'd think the Hulk did such a thing.

The light on the ceiling flickered dimly, like a dying lighting bug.

As Natasha entered, strands of her blood red hair fell into her face, the gun sweaty in her fingerless leather gloved hands.

"Ah, Natasha Romanoff," a silky voice whispered from the darkness.

The light above her finally turned on more, and she could finally see the damage of the room. Glass covered the ground like carpet along with fresh drops of crimson blood. The captive, 'Jack Frost', stood at the corner of the room. One of his shaky palms was over his side, and Natasha could have sworn it was stained in the same blood on the floor.

But, the blood on the floor was thicker and darker.

And what the Black Widow saw next made her boil.

A tall skinny man stood across from her, shadowed. He had a long bony face, grey skin pulled across it tightly like some creepy doll. He tilted his head, the pointed nose and dead gold eyes fixing on the agent. The black cloak her wore was made of sand, and some of it stuck to his shinning shark teeth aimed at her.

And in his right hand, he gruffly held Steve by the back of his neck.

The super soldier was slumped forward, eyes like slits, barely open. His usual perfectly combed blonde hair was stained in blood along with his uniform. Captain America looked like he could barely stand, swaying in the grip of the yellow eyed man. His skin was deathly pale, sticking out like the moon.

"What a waste of meat," the man yawned, letting Steve go and aimlessly ignoring as the super soldier crumpled to the ground unconscious.

"What did you do to him?!" Natasha hissed, taking a step forward with her gun aimed at the yellow eyed man.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Natas-…"

"How do you know my name?!"

"I know many things, I'm Pitch Black, the Boogeyman. _I _also know the fear you endurance while with the Red Ro-…" The 'Boogeyman was cut off as an arrow pierced itself in the wall behind him.

Clint stood at the doorway, another arrow notched and the same determined expression still crossing his face.

Pitch Black raised his head up, wrinkling his nose and now both weapons aimed at him.

"You both wish to die, fine! All I wanted was little Jackie, but you all are being such a pain…"

With a grin, the 'Boogeyman' took a step forward, over Steve and ready to attack the agents. But, more arrivals came.

"You're the Boogeyman?! Aren't you supposed to be… green?" Tony now walked in, tilting his head at the puzzled Pitch.

"…What?!" His yellow eyes glowed more as he spat at Tony, annoyed but confused.

"Oh never mind, that's just Bruce" Tony raised a hand at Pitch, the mechanical device glowing, ready to blast anything to a smithereens.

In a black flash, Pitch pulled back, disappearing into the shadows again. Natasha quickly kneeled next to Steve, cradling his head as his eyes tried to open.

"You two get Spangles to the bay, were taking a plane out of here. I got Frost and Thor's got Brucy," Tony said as he turned to the teenager.

The boy finally looked up. Heavy bags hanged under his eyes as his lips were a paler blue. He was shaking, and Tony finally noticed the problem. A shard of glass stuck to his side, sending blood drizzling down his legs and feet.

Before the boy collapsed, Tony caught him, carefully holding the limp and skinny boy while he cursed.

"I got to get to the ship now, see Bruce, he can fix the kid, you guys figure out how to wake up Steve." Tony quickly ran out of the room.

Natasha momentarily looked up from taking Steve's pulsed as he moaned in his sleep.

"Glad you're okay, she said quietly.

Clint smirked, shaking his head as black sand tumbled from his hair.

"Why would I not?"


	9. Chapter 9

"I want my staff."

"Now."

Jack Frost glared up at the Avengers from where he was perched. The temperature in the room had dropped, sending small particles of snow to crawl across the teenager's deathly pale skin, and especially his now neatly bandaged side.

Tony walked away, moving behind his bar as studying different wine bottles.

"Eh, no can do, Jack Frost was it? Uh yeah no dice Frosty," he hummed.

Jack's twitching fingers ran through his hair, pushing his bangs away from his sapphire eyes as they fixed on Thor.

"Oh mighty Thor," he hissed with sarcasm and a mocking tone, "can you be sooo kind and give me my staff? Or are you still a-…"

Steve cut him off with a frown, "were sorry, we just can't give you it."

"Did the Nick Fury dude say you can't?"

"No, he has no idea you and us six are at the tower." Clint whistled, leaning back on the couch "man he's gonna be pissed."

"Well what if Pitch comes back, I need a weapon. _My_ weapon," Jack glanced back at his staff that lay on the table behind Steve and Thor who stood in front of him.

"We'll protect you."

Jack snarled at Thor while he jerked his head at Steve.

"Really? Protect me? Sorry to remind you but wasn't blonde unconscious for an hour?"

"So were you," Steve's eye brows knitted as he watched the boy.

"I didn't have my staff!" Jack cried out in exaggeration.

Natasha shook her head, sitting next to Clint and watching the bickering.

"You guys don't know a thing about Pitch-…" Jack was cut off by Tony.

"And you do?" The billionaire said while taking a swig of his wine.

"I'm Jack Frost! A Guardian! Of course I do!"

Bruce suddenly walked in the room, his tired eyes hiding behind glasses. The plane ride from the Helicarrier to Stark Tower wasn't all that calming. Who knew how close the 'other guy' was from making an appearance.

"Hey, science bro! Beer?" Tony offered, only to receive a wrinkled nose and curt shake of the head.

Bruce sat on a chair next to the table, running his hands along the wood staff. It was a simple shepherd's staff, bent at the end and made of dark maple wood. Jack warily watched the scientist.

"Does this act as your power conductor?" Bruce asked.

Jack nodded.

"Jack can make the most wonderfullest snow! He is the greatest winter spirit out there," Thor boasted, smiling and trying to cut the tense air.

Jack glared at Thor again, his thick jaw quivering and his teeth grinding together. Thor became quiet.

"Wonderfullest isint a word," Natasha mumbled to Clint.

"Sir," JARVIS's voice rang from the ceiling, "it seems we have an uninvited guest on the roof,"

Steve reached for his shield, "Pitch?"

"They are now in the next room."

"What the?!" Tony stumbled to put his glass down as the Avengers leaped up, ready for battle, "why didn't any alarms go of?! Damn, Pitch is good…"

The clattering of something falling came from the other room, then the loud thumps of large feet coming down the hall.

Lighting crackled on Thor's hammer, Clint had an arrow already notched, Natasha raised her gun, Bruce took of his glasses (what?), Tony took one last drink of his wine and Steve raised his shield.

But entering the room wasn't Pitch.

But a big bunny.

It rose to Thor's height, with muscled arms. Strange black tribe tattoos etched across its grey fur. Burning fiery forest green eyes narrowed on the Avengers after sending an almost relieved glance at Jack. In one of its meaty paws was boomerang. In an Australian accent, the bunny spoke while its ears twitched.

"So yah bloody ankle bitters are tha ones who kidnapped Frost. Are yah wanting a death wish?!"

* * *

**So I let my sister write this one guys, and stood behind her as she typed. She was super happy to do it and wont stop talking about it. Sorry its short but hey, she's young, give her props.**

**Anyway, THANK YOU PEOPLE! YOUR THE REASON I DO THIS ALL UR HAPPY COMMENTS MAKE MEH WANNA HUG YOU AND MAKE ME CRY AND GAH YOUR ALL AMAZING AND ACTUALLY READ ME AND MY SISTERS BAD WRITTING CUZ UR NICE AND YWDYEBCECB3RVBCY3R-**

**-Storm**


	10. Chapter 10

"Uh…" Tony squinted his eyes at Bunnymund then glanced at his team, "am I drunk or is there really a large rabbit in my living room calling us 'ankle-bitters'? Last time I checked I'm no cannibal."

The blazing forest green eyes grew with more anger.

"Wait a minute! You guys are bloody adults, how can you see me?! And kidnap Jack for that matter?!"

Tony banged his head against the bar just as his Iron Man suit curled around him, along with the armored mask. He then pushed the wine glass away from him.

"I'm drunk.'

Jack quickly slipped past Thor and Steve, running to the large grey bunny while snickering. He actually looked happy, and the temperature in the room stopped dropping.

"Bunny!"

Bunnymund caught Jack by his shoulders, franticly looking him up and down while his nose twitched. "Yah alright Frostbite?"

Jack smiled then snorted. "I'm fine mother hen," he joked.

Bunnymund huffed and pushed Jack past him, going back to glaring at the Avengers.

"Who are you?" Natasha was the first to regain her senses, her gun pointed right at Bunny who puffed up his broad shoulders.

"The Easter Bunny."

Clint's face became very red, and he bit his lip trying to hold in laughter. He looked away and began fiddling with his bows in his quiver. Bunny snapped his attention to Hawkeye, his nose twitching.

"Problem, mate?"

"W-what?! Uh no Easter-.. I-I mean MISTER Easter Bu-… bunny? Uh yeah... Um… Yeah, bunnies, very macho, cool."

"Bunnymund," Thor stepped forward, carefully swinging Mjor across him in a non-threatening manner. As he did, most of the Avengers slowly lowered their own weapons.

"Norse God?" Bunny raised a furry eye brow, glancing back at Jack who stood behind him. The winter spirit wrinkled his nose, looking away as if disgusted.

"There has been a mistake, SHIELD, an agency you must have heard of captured Jack. We meant no harm. But, you need our help just as much as we need yours. When we did have Jack, Pitch attacked."

The Easter Bunny's ears pulled back, and the angered expression across his face pulled into a very concerned look. The large bunny glanced again at Jack who held a grim look.

"We can work together, and give Jack his staff back. So uh… can you please put the boomerang away… We don't want the other guy making an appearance," Bruce made a nervous laugh. Bunny didn't understand what he'd meant, but he could hear the fast beating of each adult in the room.

Carefully, Bunnymund latched the boomerang back to his belt before turning to Jack and giving him a large hug.

"Ack, fur ball, can't breathe," The winter spirit chocked, squirming in Bunny's grip.

He let Jack go, glaring down at the white haired boy who cheekily smiled.

"How long have you been missing Frost?! What, four days?!" Bunny practically yelled, "Do you know how much Tooth is ripping her own feathers out mate! And North is a bloody wreck! Don't get me started on Sandy, because that-…"

"I missed you too, cotton tail."

The Avengers watched the scene, still tense and puzzled with the large grey muscled bunny in their living room. Jack turned to Bruce, extending his hand, waiting for his staff. The scientist glanced at his team mates then slowly set the long piece of crooked wood in the winter spirits palm. Immediately, Jacks eyes glowed, and he didn't look so pale. His feet floated slightly off the ground as he contently closed his eyes, leaning against his staff as if it were a safety blanket.

"Finally," the teenager murmured.

"You said Pitch was back?" Bunny warily watched Thor, who nodded.

"Still don't know how ya bloody wankers can see me _and _Jack…" Bunny tapped his large foot on the ground, making Tony's living room shake and quivering, "North probably wants to see you all. Help out with… Pitch…" He said with a sour taste in his mouth.

Steve frowned, "See us? Who's-…"

Suddenly the floor opened up, engulfing the Avengers and both spirits, sending them spiraling into dark tunnels. The whole ride they could hear Jack's happy whoops of joy and Tony and Clint screaming like a little girls.


	11. Chapter 11

"Clint… Clint, you're on my back, get off."

"I'm stuck."

"I shall help you son of Barton!"

"Err, no thanks Thor I-…"

"Gah! Thor! That's me, not Clint!"

"I deeply apologize, Steve of Rogers."

Natasha stared down at the pile of boys, whose limbs were tangled together like vines. Her fiery red hair brought out her emerald eyes, which looked much darker and annoyed than usual. The deep dark tunnels her and her team plopped into were no doubt the doing of the large "Easter Bunny". Now they were in a large… workshop?

The ceilings were sky high. Airplanes, toy fairies and various other toys fluttered through the air. Tables clattered around the football size room and were underwater in toys and tool boxes. Large carts filled with stuffed teddy bears rolled by, nearly trampling her. A spiral of stairs was in the middle of the room. It dived down, opening up to more floors.

But what freaked out the assassin was the large furry yetis. They stood over seven feet tall, with large burly arms like gorillas. They spoke gibberish and ran all around the room, making toys and often grumbling something to her and the team.

Natasha glanced over her shoulder, visibly relaxing seeing Jack and Bunnymund. The two seemed to be in a heated conversation. Then Bunny pulled the white haired teen in another large hug. Jack laughed, hugging him back like an older brother. Family.

A pang of guilt flickered in her gut. She knew the Avengers felt the same way when Bunny hugged him before at Tony's Tower. They were all touched. But, just like Thor, they felt horrible. Who knew how much the 'Guardians' were fretting over Jack's disappearance.

Bruce got out of the pile of men, fixing his glasses and sighing deeply.

"Doctor?"

He glanced at her, "I'm fine. Calm. Don't worry."

Natasha nodded and offered a small smile before the rest of the team came. Tony had abandoned his suit, letting it fold in like a suit case which he now held in his hands. Clint was readjusting his bow over his shoulder and Steve's dazzled eyes looked around the room. Thor raised his head, gazing at the never ending ceiling.

"Ah, we must be at-…"

Bunny cut him off, hopping over and a stony expression now across his face. "North's workshop. Come on," He walked across the room, nodding to a few yetis before he disappeared into a new room.

"I don't think he likes us." Steve said, frowning.

Jack was perched on his staff, tilting his head and snickering at the adults.

"Well you did kidnap me, by the way" he looked at Tony and Clint, not even stifling the laugh that echoed around the room, "you guys scream like girls." and with that, the pale boy flew off, following Bunnymund.

Tony and Clint both turned red.

"I do not! Hey get back here you no good bare foot fiend!" Tony yelled, him and Clint trotting after Jack and ducking under large yetis that garbled gibberish at them, confused at why adults were around.

Slowly, Natasha and the team followed.

* * *

"Jack!" A ray of colors collided into the winter spirit, trapping him in a hug.

The ray of colors was some kind of hybrid bird women. She was short, with a bronze skinned face surrounded by beautiful colored feathers that formed a crown. Her body was feathered like a humming bird, and her large wings hung like a dress. She let go of Jack and rubbed at her teary violet eyes.

"You're okay!" She squealed, and half cried, like a worried mother.

"I'm fine, Tooth," Jack warmly smiled, leaning against his staff and rubbing the back of his neck.

_Tooth? Maybe she's the… Tooth Fairy? _Natasha thought.

The room they now stood in was much like the larger workshop. This one had shelves of ice made toys, all glimmering with the reflection of eleven people-… well not really.

A plump man, only coming up to Natasha's knees, tackled Jack in a hug. He was gold. Literally gold. Specks of sand flickered off of him as his bright eyes seemed to smile at Jack. Many images formed over his head, too fast to catch.

_Sandman? _

Jack laughed, giving the small small smaaaaaall man a hug back.

"Hey Sandy, good to see you too!"

_Huh, I was right…_

The next to step forward was even taller than Thor. His meaty arms were etched in odd tattoos in Russian. Natasha's eyes glinted, and she easily read most of it. The only part of the tattoo that was English read 'Naughty' and 'Nice'.

He had bright sapphire eyes and a long grey and white streaking beard. His fat fingers adorned various rings. The tall man wearing all red smiled widely, giving Jack a bone crushing hug.

"Jack! Da! You are okay!" He said in a thick Russian accent.

"N-North… can't breath!"

North, the huge man, slowly let Jack down, his smile never leaving his face. Natasha then realized that this man could be… Santa Clause?

"We have been so worried!" Tooth said again, fluttering around Jack, "Baby Tooth is going to go crazy when she sees you!"

"Not my fault I was kidnapped," Jack muttered, glancing at the Avengers.

Bunnymund, who leaned against a nearby wall, flipped his boomerang threateningly. He glared at all the Avengers with hatred.

"Yeah North, these bloody adult's, that can somehow see us, did-…"

North, Santa Clause, moved in front of the Avengers.

"Thank you for returning Jack! Da, SHIELD can be very crazy, eh?" He smiled.

The Avengers glanced at each other.

"Um… I guess so." Tony said, looking North up and down.

"Crazy like Pitch," The bearded man's smile faded away, "you have met him?"

They nodded.

North grimly nodded.

"To the sleigh! We find him together!"


End file.
